Aerio (PowerForm)
Aerio, is the obtained Power Form used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. His official human form has not been revealed yet. Personality Like the air, Aerio remains cool and nice during most circumstances. He also enjoys flying in the air or any sort of atmosphere. He also likes to ride the wind when he's not fighting and enjoys calm and windy settings. Aerio retains his cool and clear head during times of distress and isn't easily frightened. When Aerio can't fly or his attacks have no effect on his opponents, he can become very angry. Powers and Abilities Flight: Aerio is capable of flight, which is his most prominent capability. He can fly in any kind of atmosphere at any altitude without any trouble. He can also utilize several maneuvers in the air easily like back and front flips as well as spinning techniques. Super Speed: Aerio can maneuver through the air and reach great speeds making him fast enough to reach Mach 1 (1,236km/768 mph) and thus break the sound barrier. He has full control over his speed, even when reaching a certain speed, he can stop immediately. He's also highly resistant to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Super Agility: In addition to his speed, Aerio also has super agility. While in the air, he can easily maneuver around and dodge physical attacks as well as energy (ranged) attacks. High Durability: Aerio's body is durable enough to withstand range attacks though it does cause him great discomfort. He can also endure most physical assaults without much discomfort but it can slow him down or knock him off flight balance. He prefers to dodge his opponents attacks instead of enduring them or taking them head on. Air Generation: Aerio has the power to generate powerful gusts of air from his wings. These gusts are strong enough to push his opponents and even attacks back. He can also create powerful whirlwinds, gusts and also hurricanes of great force. He can also fire multiple crescent blades from his wings to his opponent(s). Air Bomb Generation: Aerio is able to form compressed explosions of air spheres which he can project from his wings. When the bomb comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. Laser Beams Emission: Aerio can also fire powerful orange colored laser beams from his eyes to stun his opponents. These beams are non-lethal and are mostly used to stun his opponents. However, his laser beams are powerful enough to stun even the most durable of opponents such as Meko. Body Attacks: Aerio can use his body to deliver powerful physical blows to his opponents. With his speed, he can deliver speed-enhanced attacks and deal heavy damage with rapid succession. Wing Attacks/Blades: Aerio is able to use his blade-tipped wings in physical combat as weapons. He can also utilize various types of wing-based attacks in battle like Steel Wing. Propeller Protection: With his propeller, Aerio can create a powerful defensive wind barrier that protects him from powerful incoming attacks in front of him. Aerial Adaption: Aerio is able to adapt to high altitude environments. He's capable of withstanding extremely high and low air pressures. Aerial Combat Mastery: Aerio is a master in various forms of physical combat during flight, long physical scuffle and aerial fighting periods. He's commonly familiarized with flying, gliding, levitating, etc. during physical challenges between opponents. Signature Moves Aerio's signature moves are: *'Aer Bomb': Aerio creates a round shaped bomb at the end of his tail. He then flies over his target and drops the bomb on the target. When the bomb comes into contact with the target, it violently explodes and forcible releases large amounts of gusts of wind which blows away almost everything in its surroundings. *'Windstorm': Aerio's wings glow light blue and he flaps them, releasing powerful forces of wind that can blow back opponents and even their attacks. Weaknesses/Resistances Gravity Change Vulnerability: Aerio is vulnerable to gravity changes which prevents him from flying naturally. Any change from raising to lowering his surrounding gravity either makes him crash down to the ground or prevent him from flying properly. Cannot Manipulate Air: Aerio isn't able to manipulate air or wind in any shape or form and can only generate it in the form of gusts, hurricanes or compressed bombs. Flying Preferability: Aerio isn't suitable to battle on earthly properties, preferring to battle in the air instead. Mainly because most of his abilities are more suitable while being in flight. Wing Reliance: If one of his wings breaks Aerio can't fly probably, hindering him greatly. Electricity/Ice Vulnerability: Aerio is able to reduce the damage taken from electricity (attacks) by using Steel Wing. But if not, it will greatly damage him. While ice or cold based attacks and forces, slow him down. Trivia *Aerio is the fastest confirmed Power Form in Noa's Arsenal so far. It's possible that she has access to even more faster Power Forms. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Vehicle Based PowerForms Category:Large PowerForms Category:Doc Family Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes